<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready? by KelseaGrumbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381674">Ready?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles'>KelseaGrumbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrian &amp; Amber Get Married [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pixelberry, Vampires, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):</p><p>5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrian &amp; Amber Get Married [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):</p><p>5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber had dreamt of her wedding day since she was a little girl. Usually, she pictured a sandy beach and the blue ocean as a stunning backdrop. Sometimes she pictured a garden, with greenery and lush blooms surrounding her and an arch made of roses. Then sometimes she thought of something simple, in her parent’s backyard surrounded by all her close families and friends.</p><p>However, when she and Adrian finally found the right venue to say ‘I do,’ nothing else compared to The Grand Prospect Hall in Brooklyn. It was old - not as old as her future husband - but beautiful and grand, much like their love.</p><p>It wasn’t what she had pictured as a little girl.</p><p>
  <em>It was better.</em>
</p><p>Amber beamed as she made her way down the aisle. Her gown was simple yet stunning and a long train trailed behind her. She walked along a path of white rose petals that had been scattered by an overly excited Lula - her flower girl.</p><p>She felt like she was walking through the air. Atop of a heavenly cloud. Surrounded by friends, allies, and family, Amber couldn’t help but think back through all the pain and heartache that finally brought her here - bought <em>them </em>here.</p><p>Then she saw him and all the negative thoughts disappeared. He was dressed up in a striking black tuxedo, silver eyes wide and brimming with tears. She tried to control her own waterworks, silently pleading with herself to hold it together.</p><p>Amber stopped just short of the altar, she gripped her bouquet to try and stop the tremble in her hands. Adrian stepped towards her, reaching his hand palm up for her to take. She obliged and he pulled her to him gently. As they stepped up to the altar together, Adrian ducked his head to hers, his voice a low whisper.</p><p>“You are stunning, my love.”</p><p>Heat crept along her face at the endearment. She wanted to reply but her throat was so tight she couldn’t speak. She simply smiled a warm, happy smile which he returned.</p><p>Once she was at the altar, Amber turned and handed her bouquet to her maid of honor and best friend. Lily didn’t bother to hide the tears that streamed down her face. When Amber turned back around, she locked eyes with the person standing alongside Adrian. Kamilah smiled wide at her friends and Amber’s chest swelled with joy.</p><p>Amber’s heart sank momentarily at the realization that one person, in particular, wouldn’t be there with them. Her eyes roamed to the front row where, in one of the seats, a photo a Jax sat. She knew he was there in spirit, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly at the couple. The thought helped her to continue on.</p><p>The officiant cleared their throat and soon the great hall fell silent.</p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…”</p><p>As the officiant recited the traditional wedding monologue, Amber focused on the man in front of her. His silver eyes, so full of warmth and love, gazed back at her. His lips were curled slightly at each corner and his cheeks glowed with a rosy hue. She felt his thumb traced circles over her knuckles, making her knees grow weak from the ministrations of affection.</p><p>Amber couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be here. How lucky she was to have someone like Adrian by her side. How lucky she was to be in love.</p><p>And she was, truly, in love.</p><p>“Do you, Adrian Raines, take Amber Jones to be your wife? The officiant began. “To have and to hold? To cherish through sickness and in health? Until death do you part?” </p><p>Amber didn’t miss the subtle smirk on Adrian’s lips at the last vow.</p><p>“I do,” Adrian said, his voice strong and sure.</p><p>“And do you, Amber Jones, take Adrian Raines to be your husband? To have and to hold? To cherish through sickness and in health? Until death do you part?”</p><p>Amber smiled a wide, unabashed smile. “I absolutely do.”</p><p>“The rings.” Once the rings were exchanged and more final vows were proclaimed, the officiant smiled at the couple in front of them. “With the powers vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss!”</p><p>Without warning, Amber threw her arms around Adrian - her <em>husband </em>- pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. Their lips were fused together in seconds, kissing passionately as everyone in the room around them cheered. Time seemed to slip away, leaving just the two of them at that moment. Lips locked together for eternity, just like they would now be.</p><p>Finally, reluctantly, they broke apart. Amber smiled sheepishly before drawing away. She turned, grabbing her bouquet back from Lily, then faced her husband again. Adrian grabbed her free hand and together they faced the crowd and their future.</p><p>He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. “Ready?”</p><p>Amber nodded and squeezed his hand. “Ready!”</p><p>No dream could ever compare to that moment. And Amber wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>